1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure regulators particularly for use with water distribution systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In irrigation systems, sprinkler heads, drip irrigation outlets, or other elements affect the outlet waterflow. Water sources are provided at a variety of pressures and the pressure in a given system may vary as consumption varies. There are limits on pressure that sprinkler heads, drip irrigation elements and electrical flow control valves can withstand, and these limits vary widely. These elements function best when subjected to a preset water pressure. Thus, it is common to provide pressure regulators in water lines to provide a relatively constant pressure over a range of input pressure. The volume flowing through a regulator is also variable depending on the number and type of downstream outlets. Thus, it is desirable that the pressure regulator provide a relatively constant outlet pressure under a variety of input pressures and a range of flow through the regulator.
One type of pressure regulator currently being utilized to satisfy the foregoing needs is the so-called "inline" regulator. Such pressure regulators have two main disadvantages. First, the mechanism such as a spring used to regulate the flow is in the flow path. Consequently, the spring is subject to wear, thus diminishing performance and useful life. If the spring must be changed, the regulator must be disconnected from the water line. More importantly, if a different outlet pressure is desired, the entire regulator must be removed from the water line and replaced by one providing the desired outlet pressure.
This approach is inconvenient and expensive to the user because of the time required to replace the pressure regulator as well as the expense of purchasing many different pressure regulators. Correspondingly, dealers that sell regulators to end users are forced to keep many different pressure regulators in inventory, and endure the undesirable inventory expense and space. Likewise, manufacturers must produce and inventory this wide range of regulators.
Thus, a need exist for a pressure regulator system that eliminates or minimizes these shortcomings.